


Get goin', Hoshi-kun!

by ahegaoiruma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, im sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaoiruma/pseuds/ahegaoiruma
Summary: Hoshi vents to Momota.





	Get goin', Hoshi-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a momoshi fic, its a super rarepair but!

Hoshi sat at one of the many tables in the cafeteria, he didn’t sit on a chair, no, he sat on the table. He needed some time to think.

And then, Momota walked in.

Now, Hoshi rarely talked to Momota, it wasn’t hard to believe, they had such different personalities, but Hoshi shrugged and thought, ‘Might as well speak to him, right?’

“Yoo! Hoshi-kun, what’s up?!” Momota boomed, and raised his hand up for a highfive. However, Hoshi was too small to reach.

“Oh, yeah, I keep forgettin’ ‘bout that.” Momota rubbed the back of his head nervously and put his hand down at more of a reasonable, and yes, Hoshi did highfive him.

Momota smiled and sat on a chair, leaning back dangerously, and began waiting for Hoshi to say something.

Hoshi took the stick, or cigarette, or lollipop stick, whatever you wish to call it, out of his mouth and finally started talking, “Momota, you do realize you’re seated near a murderer, correct?”

Momota laughed, and continued leaning back, “I just can’t imagine you as a murderer, Hoshi-kun.”

“Well, it’s true, I’ve murdered an entire mafia before, Momota.”

“Yeah? I just can’t see ya doin’ it, man.”

Hoshi sighed and began chewing on the stick again.

“Look Hoshi-kun, you always, not brag, but always talk about how you killed a mafia, why is that all you talk ‘bout?”

“To be hurtfully honest, it’s the only ‘interesting’ thing about me.”

“Oh c’mooon! There’s gotta be somethin’ else to you, man!”

“...Well, I like cats.”

“Cats?! Cats are good! I like cats too!”

Hoshi laughed, “Russian blue cats, especially.”

“Did you have a cat?”  
Hoshi immediately went silent, and began twirling the stick in between his fingers, “Y-Yep, I had to give them away though before I went on death trial.”

Momota was clearly beginning to tear up, “O-Oh, sorry man.”

“No, don’t be sorry for a murderer like me.”

Momota then slammed his fist onto the table, regaining his happy and confident personality again, “Hoshi-kun, when we all get out of here, alive and together, i’ll be sure to get you a cat, okay?!”

Hoshi pulled his hat down and laughed, “Okay, whatever you say, Momota.”

Both got up and left the table, walking side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> super short, I'm sorry, i'll be sure to write the next chapter of the vr fic sometime this week! it might take a bit bc of school tho!!


End file.
